


More than One Answer

by doughts



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughts/pseuds/doughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odo misses Kira more than he could imagine. Post WYLB, an incredibly fluffy bit of mush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than One Answer

     It's hard to tell time in the great link. Everything blends together, all of his memories becoming a part of his people. Except for one, one memory of a kiss that haunts him even as he is teaching his people to respect other life. He shares his memories of Deep Space Nine, because it helps his people to understand that life among the solids can be full of beauty and love of all different kinds. But his memories of Nerys are for himself alone, a reminder that he is Odo, separate from the link. 

     He shows the link all of the people that made him feel like his name was something pleasant instead of a word for nothing. They feel the sharp edge of his grief for Jadzia and the joy he got in meeting Ezri. He shows them how doggedly Dr. Bashir worked to make a cure for changelings, both because he loved Odo and because he didn't believe genocide was ever a good answer. They feel the joy he felt in singing, and listening to Captain Sisko. Even his memories of Quark are useful, showing the Great Link that it is possible to argue, to fight, and to hate, without killing. 

     But Nerys he keeps to himself. Those memories of her are too precious, and he worries if he shows them they will somehow become less special. He also doesn't want them to misunderstand the deep ache he feels because he cannot be with her. It is complicated and slow work without the added facet of trying to explain that this ache was worth it, because every single touch, every smile, every kiss, every coupling had brought him so much joy. 

     He never misses her any less as the days go by. Sometimes he would be in the middle of using his memories to reshape a particularly stubborn belief when he would think of her, and he would have to stop in order to hide his ache. His people felt that he was holding something back but they didn't push, because he was the person who brought the cure for their people and the person who would teach them how to exist in the galaxy peacefully so that no piece of the Great Link would ever be damaged again. 

    It's been what Odo thinks is a month when he can't take it anymore, and rolls on to the little island so that he can have a few minutes to himself. There's just so much in the link that it is overwhelming and hard to take for long periods of time. All of the memories of Kira that he has been suppressing in the link come rushing forward, one after another. If he was a solid, he would cry, but there seemed to be little point in making the effort to have pieces of himself roll down his cheeks as tears. 

     He makes a decision in a split second. He has to go see Kira now. He won't be able to fully heal the link without a lot more effort, but it won't hurt them to take a small vacation. And maybe some time to let the memories sink in would make the process easier. He just shakes his head at himself, because he doesn't know if he believes it or if he needs to see Kira so badly that he would do anything to justify it. He put his hand back into the link to tell them that he was going to take a trip, and that he would be back in a while. He called for a ship and sighed in relief as he was transported off the planet. 

     "Ah, Founder. WE were just about to call for you. We've detected the Defiant on long range sensors and weren't certain how you wanted us to handle it," Weyoun said with the customary bow. Odo took the headset he was offered and put it on. 

     "Have they attempted to hail us?" he said with a certain amount of surprise. What possible reason could either Kira or Sisko have for sending the Defiant here? He discreetly checked the date, and it had indeed been about a month. 

     "No. We're not close enough to hail them," Weyoun told him. "I just wanted to make sure that whatever action I took would be approved by the Founders. We haven't been told new orders since the retreat to the Gamma Quadrant, and I didn't want to risk defiance. Odo gave a curt nod. 

     "For now, don't attack anyone unless ordered or they start firing first," Odo told Weyoun. Weyoun gave him a nod back. Now they just needed to be patient until the Defiant was close enough to hail. He stood with his arms behind his back, a habit he had picked up from Jadzia, and didn't move until the hail showed up on his view screen. When he answered, Kira filled his vision. He was so startled he didn't know what to say, but she was smiling so he couldn't help but smile back. 

    "What are you doing here?" he asked, before he realized it might offend her. She just laughed. 

     "I could ask you the same thing. But I was asked by the First Minister of Bajor to lead a diplomatic delegation to establish treaties and negotiate trade. Bajor hasn't officially joined the Federation yet, and Shakkar wanted to make sure that everything was in order." Kira adopted a slightly teasing smile. "He thought I would be a good person to lead the talks, something about a personal relationship with one of the Founders." Odo fought to keep his expression neutral, not wanting to give away how he felt to the Jem'Hadar or Weyoun. 

    "Very well," he said. "I have the ability to negotiate on behalf of the Founders. I don't think you would find this ship to be very accommodating. Shall I beam over?"

     "That sounds good. Will it be just you or do you need a guard?" Kira asked. 

     "I think we know each other well enough that I won't require a guard," he replied with a smile in his voice. He glared at Weyoun as if daring him to object, but the Vorta said nothing. He merely lowered the shields so Odo could transport over. When he materializes, he fights the urge to run over and kiss Kira. She is smiling, and it soothes the ache inside himself. 

      "You look beautiful," he told her, and that made her smile grow bigger. 

       "Thank you, so do you. I'm not sure it's something I'd like to hear from an official delegation, but I like hearing it from you," Kira told him, and that made him smile. The transporter officer gave a pointed cough and left the room. Kira just shook her head. It was one of the hazards of kissing Odo in full view of most of the promenade. 

       "How have you been?" Odo asked. He never cared for small talk, but with her, he genuinely wanted to know. 

        "I've been good. But busy. I never realized quite how much work running the station takes. I've missed you," she said as she ducked her head, peering up at him to gauge his reaction. 

        "I've missed you too," he said stepping off the transport platform. He halts in front of her. He could reach out and touch her but he's not sure if it would be welcome. She reaches out and squeezes one of his hands, and another piece of his ache disappears. 

        "I think this is part where I ask you if you'd like to join me for dinner," she says. He startles a bit, and she gives him a big grin. "All very official, of course, food to open up peace negotiations. She's teasing him. 

       "I'm always happy to watch you eat," he said. He's not sure if he wants her to hear the implied I would do anything with you or if he'd rather hide it. But she hears it anyway, and softly kisses him. He pulls her close and holds her, reveling in the feeling of having her near. Somehow sharing the minds of his people doesn't feel as intimate or as satisfying as this. 

        Kira escorts him to her quarters, which are set up for dinner. There are only plates on her half of the table, and that makes him smile at her. She updates him about all of his friends, on the station, and the further progress of Bajor's application to the Federation. And then they discussed peace and trade and the appointing of ambassadors. She kisses him goodnight at the end of the evening, and that's when it occurs to him that there is more he could do to ensure peace for his people than just change their minds. It's a comforting feeling, and one that means he wouldn't have to miss Nerys or give up on his people. It makes him kiss her again just for good measure. 


End file.
